<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Villian by slytherin_and_applejuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656881">The Villian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice'>slytherin_and_applejuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014621</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Villian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re beauty and power </p>
<p>And strength and success. </p>
<p>Some may lock you in a tower, </p>
<p>But I digress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter their evils. </p>
<p>No matter their dark. </p>
<p>These handsome villains </p>
<p>Will always steal my heart. </p>
<p>They always have riches </p>
<p>And eloquence untold. </p>
<p>With their broken lives, </p>
<p>In this broken world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together we’d be like turtledoves; </p>
<p>Each other’s warmth when the world is so cold. </p>
<p>All they need someone to love, </p>
<p>I want to be that person for them to hold. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>